


For Now.

by magicisreal



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicisreal/pseuds/magicisreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bradley James really liked Colin Morgan? </p><p>Ugh,I suck at summaries, sorry.</p><p>This is another story my super imaginative brain has come up with so no it didn't happen in real life. Only happened coz Pierrefonds is so pretty and looks like a romantic place to take someone to!</p><p>Never beta'd coz I don't know what that is. This is my second story so far so please don't hate me. I hope you like this coz I enjoyed writing it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now.

This is it. 

Years of pining and then the realization that if he doesn't do anything about it, then nothing will happen.. 

Months of planning... and Colin thinks it is for somebody else. Of course that really was part of the plan. Ask Colin his opinion on these things - the perfect date. 

"COLIN!"

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to say, impress a girl, where would you take her as a surprise?"

"Surprise, huh?"

"Yes, she's a runner for the show. I'm in dire need of your opinion, Col! I've run out of ideas and everybody else is giving me rubbish advice."

Colin chuckles. "Hmm, well, if it were me, I would think it was romantic if it was way up there... " Colin points at the area where they filmed a few weeks ago, as they were commenting in that episode where Merlin and Arthur were discussing how Gwen knew Gwaine.

"Up there, huh?"

"Yep! String the whole area with lights and it would look really good, I imagine."

"That's not a bad idea."

So there the idea started. Of course, Bradley worried that Colin would find out especially since he asked Colin his opinion on vegetarian food.

"COLIN!!!"

"Yes, Bradley?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm reading the script for this afternoon's scene.."

"Not so busy then! I need your help, Col! It's driving me crazy!"

"What is?"

"Remember the girl I wanted to impress? It turns out she's a vegetarian like you!!!! What do you eat, Col??? I can't just serve her carrots!"

"Oh Bradley! Hmm, well, you can give her a choice of salads, probably some kind of spaghetti like puttanesca - it doesn't have meat on it.."

"Do you even eat puttanesca, Col?" 

"Of course I do! It's the red pasta with olives that I ate the other day!"

"Oh that one! But would you say it is your favorite??"

"Sure, one of my favorites anyway."

"Oohhh thanks, Col!"

So he had a catering service make Greek salad, Puttanesca and he even got that pudding he's seen Colin gobble up the other day. He hopes it is enough.

Colin had been helping them string the lights... he wanted to help. That's just how he was so Bradley ended up asking him which side of the terrace above the castle had the best view and when Colin pointed it out, he had the table set up there. Colin had chuckled at the whole set up when he passed by. 

"You're totally going to sweep her off her feet, Bradley!" He had called out.

Bradley blushed. 

Colin was in another taping right now. Everyone else was hiding behind the wall panelling that he had the set construction do so that the food preparations can be made behind it. Angel and Katie had rushed over giggling, saying they wouldn't miss it and that it was about time. The Knights had all volunteered to be the musicians and the "waiters" so that in their own words "you don't mess this up, Brad".

There were footsteps. Oh gods, this was it. 

Colin entered. 

"I'm here! Where do you want me? I can help serve the dishes or even sing!!" He was grinning at Bradley.

"Um, Colin... "

"Are those flowers for her? Man, you've really gone all out for this!"

Colin was looking at the view and Bradley took a moment to admire the profile of the man he had come to love.

"Yes, well, he is worth it."

"Aww! Wait... he?"

"Yes, Colin, he."

"I thought you said.... well, I assumed it would be Rachel. You guys are always talking and laughing."

"What? Rachel? Oh no."

Colin just stared. 

"Umm... well... "

"Well, I'm going to help Eoin out with the sound now. Good luck, Bradley!"

"Wait, Col!"

"Yes, Bradley?"

"Well, um, what do you think?" He gestures at the whole setup (because he really should have thought better about what to say, damn it)

Colin looks around, "I think it's amazing. Who knew you would be a romantic?"

"Oy!!!"

Colin laughs.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Colin, coz all of this.... this set up, the food, these flowers... they're for you."

Colin gaped. "What?!?!"

Bradley felt nervous now. Colin has on the same look Merlin has when he has decided he will use magic and damn the consequences. 

"Bradley, you're kidding, right?" Colin was laughing now. But he also just saw Katie and Angel and they were frantically waving their arms and heads as if to say it really is for him. 

Colin looked at Bradley. 

Bradley just stood there, flowers in hand. He offers it to Colin. Colin takes it.

"Oh gods, you're serious." Colin says, examining the flowers.

Bradley takes a deep breathe. It is now or never. 

"Colin Morgan, from the moment I met you, I've always liked you. You are the smartest, friendliest, funniest, most caring guy I've ever met. I love spending time with you. I never did anything about it because I didn't want to waste the easygoing friendship that we had. I love being your friend... but if you will let me, I want to be more than just your friend." 

Bradley breathed. There he said it. Now no matter what happens, at least he had tried. 

Colin smiled. "Well, I think any guy who has gone through all this trouble is definitely worth a chance. I don't know where this will lead to. Let's see?"

Well, it wasn't a straight out yes but it was also not a no. Bradley thinks that is good enough. He doesn't want to lose Colin. He'll take what he can get. So he nods.

Colin takes his hand. "Let's just get through dinner first? The smell of food is making me hungry!" And he gives Bradley the grin he has always loved, dimples and all.

Bradley looks at their hands joined together. "You're going to love the food, Col! There's no meat!"

Colin laughs. Bradley hopes this really leads somewhere. If not, he will always have this moment with Colin... and that was enough.

For now.


End file.
